


The Little Things

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy Lines, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Hair Brushing, Holding Hands, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Piggybacks, School Life, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Dating drabble with Haikyuu characters x readerWill update tags as I go(?)





	1. Yamaguchi Tadashi

"Yamaguchi...you okay?"

 

The boy next to you seems a little nervous. Well, more than usual.

 

"Y-yeah..." He looks to the side and you can see he him wiping his palms on his pants, "I'm fine."

 

Both of you stroll along the sidewalk slowly, hearing the crunch of loose stones on the pavement. Something you two have been doing for a few weeks now.

 

You start up some small talk, hoping the boy next to you will loosen up a little. Talking about the day's classes, the nasty math teacher that kept picking on you and the really good katsu sandwich you had for lunch. He listens carefully and occasionally he flashes a smile or lets out a gentle laugh which makes your heart flutter.

 

You can tell something's on his mind, because it shows on his face but as the two of you talk you can see that tension easing out. His voice gets a little louder, his hands a little more animated.

 

Golden hour starts to hit and light skims across the rooftops, trimming everything in a soft glow.

 

You slow to a stop, taking in the gorgeous scenery and for a moment you lose yourself in awe, eyes tracing the horizon.

 

Suddenly you feel a slight touch against your palm. Looking down you find Yamaguchi's fingers curling around yours. They were a little clammy from nervousness, rough from the hours spent at volley ball training, but they had a softness, a warmth to them.

 

Yamaguchi is staring hard at the ground, face bright red and you almost laugh out loud as you realise the cause of his nervousness. But instead you give his hand a firm squeeze which makes him jump in response.

 

He squeezes back lightly, as if to make sure he's not dreaming and he takes a deep breath in. Lifting his head to catch your gaze.

 

Then he gives you big, nervous smile and you return it. All of it reminding you why you love him so much.

 

The silence is a comfortable one as you both make your way home in the golden glow, hand in hand.


	2. Hinata Shoyou

"Since you've finished early could you put these on my desk in the staff room for me?" The teacher asks, holding out a stack of loose papers.

 

It's not like you have anything better to do so you accept the papers and head down the hallway to the staff room.

 

You stroll down the hall realising you haven't really been out of the classroom during lessons and its sort of thrilling. As you ponder over it you happen to walk by Hinata's classroom, glancing in through the glass window in the door to spot the orange haired boy immediately.

 

He's gazing out the window absentmindedly, hand propping his chin up. It's obvious he isn't paying attention, but literature isn't your forte either so you understand how he feels.

 

You watch him for a bit, it's fascinating to see Hinata sit still. You notice how strong and well built his arms are and admire the sort of peaceful look he has as he looks off into the distance. Thinking about it all makes your heart race.

 

He happens to glance over to the door where you're peering in and his eyes light up immediately. He gives a heart melting grin, pausing to make sure the teacher has his back turned before giving you a small, energetic wave. A few classmates notice and they giggle as you wave back shyly.

 

"I need to go now!" You mouth, pairing the words with gestures, showing him the papers in your hand. He nods and smiles and you make your way down to the staff room where you place the documents on the table. Laughing to yourself as you think about Hinata's gorgeous smile.

 

Making your way back, you find yourself in front of Hinata's classroom again and you can't help but peer in and this time Hinata's looking right at you, obviously prepared for your return.

 

You have a bit of back and forth in charades before you come up with the genius idea of pretending to set an imaginary ball to the middle blocker.

 

Even though you're outside you can hear the boy gasp in delight followed by a violent slam as his palm hits the desk from his overly enthusiastic spike.

 

The classroom erupts into laughter, a sign that you should probably leave. But before you can even turn on your heel the door slams open and you come face to face with the literature teacher who's wearing a vicious glare.

 

_"You and Hinata. In the staff room at lunch time."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually quite easy to write, not extirely sure if its really /reader but I wrote this with a relationship existing in mind.


	3. Tsukishima Kei

You throw your arms out in front of you, looking expectant.

 

"What." The tall blonde asks without even looking.

 

You keep your arms outstretched, puffing up your cheeks into a pout.

 

There's a bit of a pause and the classroom is deathly silent. Both of you are too stubborn to give in.

 

Tsukishima glances at you and his eyes flick back to his book. You can see him rubbing the corner of the next page a little more than casually and you know you're going to win, which makes you smile a little.

 

He sighs and looks about, making sure there isn't anyone else around. Whether it was in case someone caught a glimpse or in case someone saw him let his guard down, you weren't entirely sure. But classes had finished a long time ago and if anyone were wondering around the halls it would probably be someone who forgot something.

 

He sighs again, closing his eyes as if to mentally prepare himself, before turning to you.

 

You can feel the swelling pride of victory in your chest as you look into his perfectly brown eyes, edging on gold in sun.

 

"Just for a bit." He warns, lifting his arms a little.

 

You dive in and bury your face in his chest. The softness of his v-neck sweater contrasting the roughness of his blazer. His arms gently wrap around your neck and shoulders , pulling you in close, slouching over a little so his nose touches your head.

 

You can feel the tickle of his breath on your hair and you tighten your grip so that you never have to let go. Breathing in his scent and feeling the slow rise and fall of his chest. Listening to the steady beating of his heart.

 

"You done?"

 

"No." You mumble, closing your eyes. You were just getting started.


	4. Nishinoya Yuu

"Meet me in the gym"

 

You stare quizzically at the note left on your desk. The handwriting is messy and the note itself seemed to be a torn corner of someone's notes.

 

It's not that you didn't know who it was from, but rather what was happening.

 

You shoulder your bag and head down to the gymnasium, folding the note and putting it in your pocket as you walk.

 

Shouts and the bounce of the ball emanate from the gymnasium door as you approach it. You make eye contact with the coach and give a slight bow, taking your shoes off and making your way over to the managers with a friendly wave. Hitoka gives you a warm welcome and Kiyoko smiles as you join them.

 

"It's been a while since you've come to watch practice!" Hitoka comments as you all watch the ball soar up into the air.

 

"Yuu called me over so, how could I not?" You laugh, eyes locked on the smaller boy's focused face.

 

His eyes were lit with a spark that you only saw when he played volleyball. Sweat dripped down his face, his feet planted firmly on the ground. Occasionally his voice boomed throughout the gymnasium, causing shivers to run down your spine.

 

"Is there some special occasion?" Hitoka's question snaps you out of your trance.

 

"Oh...I'm not sure" you shrug, at the same time you see the libero look right at you and you can feel your heart race.

 

He smiles and licks his lips while the ball soars, positioning himself underneath it.

 

"ROLLING THUNDER....LOVERS!!" He suddenly shouts.

 

The libero rolls over on his side to immediately stand up again. The receive is perfect from what you can tell and Nishinoya turns to look at you again, giving you an awfully heart melting wink. There was no mistake that that was dedicated to you. The passion was enough to cause your face to burn up, in addition to how terribly cheesy the line was.

 

But you can see a smile stamped on the boy’s face, brimming with pride and suddenly you notice everyone's glancing at you and your face heats up more than ever, making you turn your eyes to the ground with your heart pounding.

 

The embarrassment soon melts and bubbles into utter happiness and you can't help but smile over the exaggerated gesture.

 

A whistle pierces the air and the practice match ends before you even realise. You watch as everyone pats Nishinoya on the back whist exchanging smiles before turning to pack up the equipment. The libero runs up to you, eyes expectant.

 

You know that wasn't a spur of the moment thing. You know he's been practicing for weeks, just for this.

 

You let out a wavering laugh, tears pooling up in the corner of your eyes and you wrap your arms around him, burying your forehead into his shoulder.

 

"You're and idiot." You mutter between embarrassed sobs as you feel the libero's arms wrap around you, giving a soft squeeze.

 

After a moment, you compose yourself, wiping your eyes and pulling yourself away from Nishinoya, "Gari-gari's on me." you smile.

 

You watch as the boy's eyes light up, as if he'd fallen in love all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this BUT WELL NOYA IS A SWEET PEA SIGHS.


	5. Sawamura Daichi

It's warm, comforting, especially in this chilly weather.

 

You can hear the crunch of gravel and soft clink of schoolbag keychains, hitting one another intermittently. The rhythmic sounds are familiar, so much you don't want to open your eyes. You curl your fingers a little and breath in, a familiar scent embracing you.

 

"You awake?"

 

A deep, rumbling voice reaches your ears. But the sound of footsteps don't stop.

 

"Mmm..." You murmur and you can hear a low chuckle that vibrates through your body.

 

Finally you bring yourself to open your eyes and your lift you head a little, noticing the horizon stretch out before you as the chilly winter air rushes in to fill in pockets of warmth you've been hiding,causing you shiver a little.

 

For a second you feel disorientated. Where are you even?

 

"We're near the store at the bottom of the hill." Daichi informs you as if you had asked, "you feel asleep and well...I felt bad waking you up."

 

You realise your arms are wrapped around his neck and that you're almost touching cheek to cheek.

 

"Sorry I wasn't sure how else to carry you. Hopefully this is alright." he adds, shifting you a little on his back as if to indicate the piggy back itself, which bumps you into realisation.

 

"Ah, you can let me down Daichi! I must be heavy!" Your face heats up a little and you unhook your arms, flustered breath fogging up the winter air.

 

He chuckles again, squatting down so you can slide off his back, watching you patiently as you adjust your uniform.

 

"You missed something." He smiles, brushing a stray hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear, "there we go."

 

"You're not cold?" You ask quickly so that you don't get caught staring at his smile for too long, tearing your eyes away to look over at the vending machines lined up in front of the store.

 

"Well you warmed me up..." He started before he held his hands up, " ah, not in that kind of way!!" Blush dusted his face as he realised his mistake. You let out a laugh in response and tell him it's alright, rubbing your hands together as the tips start to numb from the cold. _You should have bought gloves_.

 

Daichi holds his hands out towards you without a word and as you curl your fingers around his large, rough hands, he shines the soft, gentle smile you've always loved and leans his forehead in to meet yours.

 

Sometimes you don't need to exchange words. Being by each other's side is more than enough.

 

"Your hands are really warm." You murmur as you close your eyes, the keychains on your bags clinking in unison softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a piggyback from Daichi.


	6. Tanaka Ryuunosuke

The afternoon sun beats down fiercely and the cicadas cry in rebellion. Filling the air with an incessant drone.

 

You fan yourself with your textbook and complain about the heat. Even with all the classroom windows open the place wasn't getting any cooler.

 

"Must be nice having literally no hair..." You cry, slumping over the table in defeat.

 

"Hey I have hair." Tanaka says defensively as he rolls his sleeves up.

 

"I said 'literally..." You correct him, peeling your thighs from the chair beneath you. "Means you do." You add.

 

"How about we go get a drink then? Maybe that'll help with the heat." Tanaka suggests, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

 

"I'm too lazy! It's too hot!" You puff your cheeks in a pout.

 

"I'll carry you all the way there!!" The boy smiles, getting down on one knee and offering you his hand.

 

You laugh as he shines an overly confident grin.

 

"It's alright, I'll pass."

 

* * *

 

 

Both of you make your way down the stairs to the vending machines near the gymnasium. The scorching heat warding off literally every living thing in the vicinity.

 

"What do you want?" You pull out your wallet, tipping all the loose change into your hand and counting it.

 

"Surprise me." Tanaka sings mischievously, slotting his own coins into the machine.

 

"You bought our drinks last time! No fair!!" You complain as you realise what he's done, punishing him with repeated punches to the shoulder

 

"Hey, hey!" He holds his arms up defensively and backs into the machine. The sound of a can thudding stops you both in your tracks.

 

"Surprise?" He gives a quizzical shrug and you both laugh, pulling out a chilled can of green tea from the vending machine slot.

 

You feel the cold droplets of water on your palms, causing a satisfied sigh to escape your lips. At least there is hope in this scorching desert.

 

A shiver runs down your spine as the feeling of chilled metal touches your neck. You let out a yelp, whipping your head around to lay eyes on a cheeky smile, a coke in hand.

 

"Now you've done it!"

 

You wet your hands and aim for his face, but as expected of a volleyball player his reflexes are fast. He swiftly places his own drink on the ground and grabs you by the wrists, palms slipping a bit.

 

Before you can even react he moves in and presses his lips to your forehead and instantly you feel your face burning up.

 

"What are you doing idiot! Someone will see us!" You get flustered and the heat obviously isn't helping, hiding your face with an arm.

 

"Well, I mean after you've stopped being embarrassed it'll be a lot cooler, right?" He mentions as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

 

You don't know whether you're done with him or he's just that good at making you smitten, "You're buying me drinks for the next month!" You pout.

 

Tanaka wraps his arms around himself "you're so cute when you're mad!! Even more so when you're mad at me!!"

 

You can't help but smile, "stop it you idiot." You reach out and grab him by the collar, tugging him close and quickly pressing your lips to his before admiring the look of shock on the boy’s face.

 

Though he recovers faster than you can imagine, scooping you up in his arms, "you're the cutest!"

 

"Stop it Ryu! It's hot!!"

 

But of course, that doesn't stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled writing this, since Tanaka isn't one of my super faves but hes such a good boy...


	7. Asahi Azumane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away writing this one... so its a bit longer oops.

You look up from your book, tilting your head over the edge of the couch to lay eyes on long, dark brown hair, drying in the afternoon sun.

 

"Your hair's getting long" you observe, eyes trailing from the roots to the ends. He looks like some sort of deity the way the sun catches in the long strands.

 

"A-ah really?" Asahi jolts upright, teasing out a few hairs between his fingers to see for himself, "I guess it is..."

 

There's a bit of a pause as the ace tries to figure out how to follow it up, "...s-should I cut it?" he looks at you nervously.

 

You roll over on the couch glancing casually down at the novel you'd been reading. Seeing Asahi with short hair certainly would be interesting, but you've grown to love the beard and the bun combo.

 

You hum indecisively, teasingly, as he picks himself up from the dining chair and drops himself in front of you.

 

"I'll cut it if you want me to", his eyes are full of sincere intent.

 

You let out a soft laugh and the boy's hardened expression melts into one of worry.

 

"It's fine, I’m not telling you to cut it, it's just something I noticed." you give him a smile, which seems to reassure him and he lets out a small sigh of relief.

 

"Do you think I'm really _that_ mean?" you tease, rolling off the couch onto the floor to sit next to the ace, legs crossed.

 

"No, but I mean...Sugawara would lecture me about standing up for myself if I did." He shivers a little thinking about it.

 

You chuckle, "Maybe when I get sick of finding your hair in my belongings, you can go bald like Tanaka!"

 

"Please spare me..." he joked but there's a hint of anxiety.

 

After a small exchange of laughs you find yourself looking at Asahi's hair again.

 

Now that you think about it, you've never really seen it down. It's always in that neat little bun and there was the occasional moment where he'd let it down to redo his hair.

 

You spend a little while wondering what it feels like, playing with a bit of your own between your fingers as you think.

 

Snapping upright you scoot across the floor to face the boy.

 

"W-what is it?" Asahi leans back a little as if to escape the intensity of your gaze.

 

"Your hair...can I brush it?"

 

The boy looks at you, puzzled, "s-sure, go ahead. There's a hair brush in the-"

 

But you're already there and back, hair brush and hair tie in hand. An excited spark lights up your eyes. It's not just the prospect of being able to touch his gorgeous locks that's exciting, but also doing something no one else has ever done – Brushing Asahi’s hair. You, and only you have this privilege.

 

You position the ace and pop yourself on your knees behind him. He's taller than you thought, even when sitting.

 

"Can I start?" You ask, in case you scare him with your hair brushing passion and he responds with a small nod and a "yeah." before picking up the magazine he was reading before.

 

Usually you're pretty rough with your own hair, dragging the brush over your scalp like a barbarian but Asahi is akin to a small puppy, there's no way you can be that violent.

 

You start at the top of his head and pull the brush along gingerly, with almost no force in case you hurt your beloved, timid giant.

 

His freshly washed hair smells amazing, a gentle aroma, some sort of floral scent. Running your hands through it makes you realise it's a lot softer than you thought. More so than your own, which for a split second, makes you sort of jealous. There's literally no kinks in his hair. What is this? Witchcraft?

 

But you probably jinxed yourself at that point and hit a small knot in some strands, causing Asahi to jump.

 

"I'm so sorry did that hurt?!?" You beat yourself up internally for getting distracted.

 

"No it's just...when you brush my hair it makes me feel really strange… my heart's beating kind of fast..."

 

His hands are tense over the magazine pages, he hasn't even turned a page since you started. Without even looking at his face you can tell he's embarrassed.

 

Asahi's honesty hits you like a truck but you have to keep calm, losing grasp of your emotions will only effect your performance. So you continue to brush the locks gently, biting your lip to resist the urge to cuddle the giant before you.

 

Finally, you manage to pull it all back, tying it up into a small, low bun. It's a little messier than the ones Asahi does but it's the thought that counts.

 

"Done!" You exclaim with a little more relief that you anticipated. Being gentle sure eats up a lot of mental and physical resources. You pull out your phone camera as a mirror and roll in front of Asahi to show him your masterpiece.

 

He twists his head around a little, glancing at the not-so-neat bun at varying angles before giving a shy smile, the one where his eyes squint a little and your heart melts like butter.

 

You cross your arms and nod thoughtfully, "I thought I did pretty well."

 

You look up and your eyes meet, Asahi's gaze gentle and sincere. He leans in slowly, planting a kiss on your forehead.

 

"Thank you." he says, following it up by pulling you in for a hug.

 

As you wrap your arms around him you smile into his shoulder, wondering whether the ace would let you brush his hair every other day.

 

That would be nice.


	8. Sugawara Koushi

The chilly winter air causes shivers to run down your body and you hug yourself, rubbing your shoulders with little luck. It's still cold.

You're wondering how cold it can get before the school is frozen shut. Surely this is abuse.

"Heaters are broken my ass..." You mutter, digging your frozen hands into the depths of your blazer pockets.

You turn as you feel a warm breeze from the open staff room door, Suga appearing wearing the gentle smile he always wore.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Teacher kept me longer than I thought." His dazzling smile made the wait outside worth it.

He looks you in the eyes for a moment, head tilted, before reaching out and grabbing you by the arm, "come on." He whispers, voice fringed with excitement, dragging you towards the stairs.

He pulls you along, up past the senior floor and you resist for a moment, "we can't go up there!" You comment before he smiles and winks, putting a finger to his lips.

You go up even further, stopping before the exit to the rooftop. There's a few spare tables and chairs stacked haphazardly near the doorway (an obvious safety hazard) and some cleaning supplies leaning amongst it.

He gestures for you to wait as he turns his back to you and starts rummaging amongst the furniture, pulling out a small black bag.

You watch on with piqued interest before he gestures you to come over, revealing a small mat on the ground beneath the window of the door.

He seats himself down, patting the space next to him and you nestle into the haven provided, pulling a fleece blanket around the two of you.

 

It's quiet and the sounds from the hallways don't quite reach the little hideout. It's peaceful. The afternoon sun streams through the window above your head, just enough so you can faintly make out dust particles dancing in the light.

"I have something for you" the setter whispers playfully, reaching into his bag to present a pink thermos. He unscrews the lid and you watch the way his long fingers wrap around the cap. How his hands stretch out as he carefully pours the contents into a cup he had prepared.

"Here..." He places the cup in your hands. You eye the steam rising from it, curling and dissipating into the air as the warmth from the cup travels through your fingertips. "I made this hot chocolate myself!" The third year proudly informs you with a grin on his face.

And with that Suga's hands curl around yours and for a moment, both of you stop and watch the swirling froth resting on top of the hot chocolate in the cup, floating lazily.

"Feeling warmer?" he murmurs.

You're quite sure that even the snow outside would have melted from the heat flushing your cheeks. "Y-yeah..." You mumble, realising how close his face is, lifting the cup to your lips, to distract yourself. The chill suddenly bites back a little as Suga's hands slip from yours and he eyes you expectantly.

The hot chocolate is sweet, just the right temperature and warms you to the core. You can picture the setter standing at the stove, stirring the hot chocolate, thinking about you only you and it brings a smile to your lips.

"It's perfect." You whisper without Suga having to ask, voice echoing off the walls and down the stairs. The silver haired boy lets out a sigh of relief, he'd been holding his breath, and laughs, "I glad."

You place the cup down, leaning into the setter's shoulder as he pulls you in close, a comfortable silence settling into the cosy space been you before he quietly slips his hand between yours once again.

You close your eyes, listening to the soft inhale and exhale from the boy beside you, the familiar warmth radiating from his palms, the gentle touch as his thumb brushes the back of your hand.

You don't want this moment to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole BUNCH of ideas for Suga but I held back and stuck with one instead of cramming them all into oblivion because it would be so awkward. 
> 
> Also stuck with Suga instead of Sugawara because it just seems too stiff and awkward...


End file.
